


Mine, just mine

by caitlania



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlania/pseuds/caitlania





	Mine, just mine

Harry has been aching for Nick for days now. Interview after interview leaving him drained, unable to sleep on his own he grows more tired and irritable with each night he spends away from London. The relief he feels as he boards the plane back home barely registers through the fog of tiredness and longing to be back in Nick’s arms. After fitful hours dozing on the plane, dreaming in a montage of hotel rooms, screaming fans and endless flashes from cameras he finds himself speeding through night time London towards the Radio One studios. He arrives as Nick is finishing his last half an hour of his show and collapses into a sofa in the corner of the studio. Nick is hyped, excitable after a guest he was obsessed with, on a high as he finishes the final link of his last show of the week and looking forward to a weekend of hedonism.

Finally leaving the studio Nick wants to celebrate the end of his working week with drinks at an after party of some gig that he’d gone to before starting his show earlier in the evening, Harry half heartedly mutters about going home on his own, pleading exhaustion but Nick has been experiencing a severe case of pop star withdrawal and bundles both of them into a cab to Groucho instead.

‘Quiet you see, young Styles. No paps, just a nice relaxing nightcap for two young heart throbs, such as ourselves.’

Predictably the night is not quiet. Harry’s presence causes a ripple of mutterings among the other members along with dozens of surreptitious glances from other revellers, including several other celebrities. Nick and Harry get steadily drunker, holding court in a booth with a stream of notable entertainers and broadcasters coming up to chat to them. Well, mostly Harry actually which begins to irk Nick after a while, who, after the announcement of his new slot on the Breakfast Show, has got used to being the centre of attention.

The night begins to get blurred after the sixth or seventh round, Nick getting jealous of the small army of admirers that Harry collects each time he goes to the bar. Finally Nick follows Harry to the toilets and presses him against the wall of the cubicle, holding his wrists tightly above his head, whispering into his ear that Harry was his and that no one else could touch him, what did he think he was doing, flirting with the whole club. Harry’s eyes go glassy as his breathing became more laboured and a blush spreads from under the collar of his shirt to his cheeks. Nick is placated by the way Harry stutters when he apologises, asks Nick how he could make it up to him. There is a desperate blowjob in the toilets and the cab ride home with Harry whispering in his ear that he was sorry, so sorry, what could he do to make it better, to show Nick that he was his. 

Once back at Nick’s they shed their coats and shoes before facing each other across a sofa.

‘Nick?’

 

‘Yeah,’ breathes Nick, still pumped with adrenaline from the show and from the violent feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that had overtaken them at the club.

Bright green eye search Nick’s face for clues to his mood ‘I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say, I just want to do whatever you want, whatever makes you happy,’ 

‘Get into the bedroom and get naked Styles.’

When Nick enters his bedroom a few minutes later he is greeted by an entirely naked Harry, spread-eagled and tugging at his hard cock.

‘Who said that you could do that Harry? I told you to get naked, not to start touching yourself. You really are a desperate little slut aren’t you?’

‘S-so-sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to, wanted to be ready for you, I’m sorry,’ stuttered Harry, hand immediately falling to his side.

‘I’m not sure I want to do this if you’re going to be so disobedient. If you can’t even follow a simple instruction without getting your grubby hands over that cock of yours I’m not sure there’s much point in continuing this, do you?’

‘I’m sorry, I promise, I won’t do it gain. Please, I’ll do whatever you say, please,’ begs Harry, voice breaking in desperation.

‘Arms above your head, legs spread.’ said Nick as he turns to the wardrobe to retrieve three ties which he uses to bind Harry’s wrists together above his head and then tie each of his legs to the bed posts. Sitting back to admire his handiwork a frown crosses his brow. With Harry tied down facing upwards any opportunities for spanking that skinny arse of his will have to wait. No matter, there are other ways of reminding Harry that he belongs to Nick, and about the importance of obedience.

He straddles Harry, looking between his eyes, pupils blown, and his cock, hard against his stomach and beginning to leak pre-come. Slowly he lowers his head so that his lips are a hair’s breadth away from Harry’s cock, so hard it looks painful. Looking up along Harry’s long torso he can see Harry straining to lift his head, to see what Nick is doing, to anticipate what he’s going to do.

‘You’re moving. Did I say you could move? Goodness, you are very disobedient tonight.’ Nick exclaims as he dips his head once more to lick slowly along the underside of Harry’s cock before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing an eyemask which he secures over Harry’s eyes as a blindfold.

‘That’s what you get for being a naughty boy Harry, if you don’t have the will power to stay still and not look then you get tied up and blindfolded.’

As Harry opens his mouth to stammer out another apology Nick thrust his cock into the slick warmth, leaning down to tangle his hands into Harry’s curls before proceeding to fuck the back of his throat at a merciless pace. The whimpers and gasps that Harry emits push Nick closer to the edge but he stays into control, slowing the pace before ordering Harry to swallow, savouring the feeling of his entire cock being encased in Harry’s mouth, the head rubbing against the back of his throat in a way that is so exquisitely hot that Nick doesn’t think he’ll last much longer. He hears Harry’s breath becoming more erratic, sees the blush that started on his cheeks spread further down his body. Nick can feel Harry’s hips bucking into the air behind him, desperate for some friction. But before Nick can twist his arm around to take Harry in his hand he sees Harry still and feels come splattering across his back. It’s all Nick needs, to know that Harry’s so into this, so into being Nick’s that he’s come untouched. Nick pulls out of Harry’s mouth as he comes too, painting it over Harry’s face and upper body, marking Harry as his. As he pumps himself dry he sees Harry struggling against the bindings, murmuring about needing to see Nick, needing to know he’s there. Nick brushes the blindfold up into Harry’s curls, revealing Harry’s eyes, shining with want and trust, flickering down to assess the state of his chest and stomach, come covered and flushed, before locking with Nick’s.

‘Shower young Styles?’

‘Yeah, might need some help…’

‘Why, have I made you all jelly kneed?’

‘Well yeah, but mainly I’m still tied up…’

‘Oh yeah, that, right then, time to unleash the world’s most famous jail bait,’ says Nick as he unties Harry’s wrists.

‘Heeyyy, I’m legal!’ whines Harry, cuffing Nick ineffectually around the ear.

‘Anymore of that Styles and I’ll leave those as they are,’ says Nick rubbing his ear while gesturing to the foot of the bed where Harry’s ankles are securely tied to each bedpost, ‘as young and limber as you are I think you’d struggle to untie those…’

‘OK, I take it back, can I kiss it better?’

‘Shower first,’ says Nick as he frees Harry’s legs and offers an arm to the hobbling pop star as they stagger to the bathroom.


End file.
